plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt
|zombies= }} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Ancient Egypt (PvZO). China: Monthly Special: |Zombies= |Unlock=After beating Player's House - Day 4 |before=<< |after=>>}} Ancient Egypt is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player's real journey starts here and the world itself is home to a variety of mummies. There are 25 levels in this world, 7 plants to make use of and 12 zombies to fight against. In this world, the lawn functions exactly as it normally would on a daytime level from the original Plants vs. Zombies. The main difference here is that tombstones spawn in at the start of the levels (just like night levels from Plants vs. Zombies, except that it is considered daytime with sun dropping from the sky). Ancient Egypt does not have a game description on when the event took place in the timeline unlike the other six worlds. It is assumed that the approximate is between 3100 BC to 332 BC. Though when Penny and Crazy Dave arrived, Penny said that Crazy Dave should wait 4,500 years for his taco, which he ate in 2009, therefore, they have arrived around 2491 BC. Order of events After Day 4 of the tutorial, the player meets Crazy Dave along with Penny and travels to Ancient Egypt. After beating Day 1, the player gets the Map of Space-Time-Ness and unlocks the world map. In Day 2, the player unlocks the Cabbage-pult and gets introduced to using Plant Food. The player unlocks the Bloomerang after Day 3. When the player beats Day 4, the player unlocks the ability to use power-ups (which is explained in Day 5 along with ability to play Piñata Party levels). After Day 7, the player receives a note from the zombies, showing zombies with a Brain with a fork and a knife above it. A note from Dr. Zomboss is shown when the player accesses Day 8, and a World Key is awarded upon victory. Dr. Zomboss writes another note on the final level, Day 25, saying he thinks the meat in Crazy Dave's taco contained brain attempting to create suspicion between him and Penny. Suddenly the ground tears apart, and Dr. Zomboss appears in his creation: The Zombot Sphinx-inator to challenge the player to the first boss battle in the game. He scribbles yet another note in defeat, before he retreats: by activating a switch to dematerialize presumably to travel into another era of time to cause trouble. In a sense, Penny and Crazy Dave are traveling to get back to the current time, but it also feels like they are giving chase to try and stop the evil doctor. Along the way, he will thicken the plot by making the player question if it is really the zombies that are evil, or the ones who he or she had been traveling through time with all along. Levels Main levels * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only first time. Goals for Success These levels' zombie types and flag numbers are same as their original ones. Two to three mission objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions to continue to the next level. Failure to comply to the conditions will force the player to restart the prescribed level. Day 5 * Survive by using Power Ups. Day 7 (Mummy Memory I) *Match symbols to destroy the zombies Day 8 *Survive the massive attack in Ancient Egypt *Survive without any lawn mowers (Removed in the 2.9.1 update) Day 11 (Locked and Loaded I) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 13 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies. Day 15 (Save our Seeds I) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 16 (Mummy Memory II) *Match symbols to destroy Zombies Day 17 *Never have more than 14 plants Day 18 (Last Stand I) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 19 *Never have more than 12 plants *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies Day 20 (Save our Seeds II) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 21 (Locked and Loaded III) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 22 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies *Never have more than 15 plants Day 23 (Mummy Memory III) *Match symbols to destroy zombies Day 24 (Last Stand III) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Brain Busters All sorts of Brain Busters were merged together as one to a normal level. Special Delivery Special Delivery is an exclusive conveyor-belt level for Ancient Egypt. During this level, the player is forced to used all the plants that are in the conveyor-belt to pass the level. Like its previous levels, this one is just a standard level. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is ommitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded restricts the player to plants that are given within the level. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though certain plants are locked, they have the ability to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if that ever manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Mummy Memory Mummy Memory is Ancient Egypt's exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, they will tap two ceramic signs to reveal the symbols. If the player manages to get the two similar symbols (e.g. two skulls), the zombie will immediately die. However, if they pick different ceramic signs with different symbol appearing (e.g. a skull and a lucky clover), the sign will flip again. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return once again. Just like its previous game, the player can start the onslaught and survive 5 consecutive waves. However, in this game, the player has to survive one flag only with extreme numbers of Zombies storming the Player's lawn and most likely will attack violently with Sandstorms. The player is provided with great amount of sun and Plant Food as there are no zombies that will carry a Plant Food in order to aid the player from winning. Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers are not allowed in this brain buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his or her own plan, the player can win without the aid of Plant Food. Egyptian Challenge Pack Egyptian Challenge Pack is a set of Vasebreaker levels in Ancient Egypt that is available only when completing the Vasebreaker Intro. After completing, the Butter Zombie Power Up will be unlocked. Egyptian Challenge has three levels: Pyramid of Doom The Pyramid of Doom is the Endless Zone of Ancient Egypt. The player can unlock the Endless Zone after beating the twelfth day of the world. The player can practice and hone their skills in surviving an escalating level after level of endless zombies. As the player progress throughout the higher levels, 80% of the lawn will be occupied with Tombstones that would certainly prevent the player from planting plants further. Also, the player can test their skills in surviving an extreme number of Gargantuars that will storm their lawn. Zombot Sphinx-inator The Zombot Sphinx-inator is Ancient Egypt's boss, and the final level in Ancient Egypt. It can summon any Ancient Egypt zombie except Ra Zombie, Flag Mummy, and Camel Zombies. It also has a charge attack that kills any plant and zombie in 2 columns, but can be stopped with plants that have been given Plant Food. Finally, it has a missile attack which kills any plant in the tile it targets (unless it is currently using its Plant Food powerup) and summons two tombstones. The player is given its plants through a conveyor-belt, these plants being Wall-nut, Bloomerang, Iceberg Lettuce, Grave Buster, Bonk Choy, and Repeater. Gallery Music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt ☿ HD ☿|Stage music. Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Brainiac Maniac. Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Ultimate Battle. Walkthrough :See Ancient Egypt/Walkthrough. Trivia *A parody of Superman can be seen on the map near the dip that Day 16 and Day 17 are in. Three zombies trapped in square glass can sometimes be seen floating past the big piece of land in that area, being a reference to the Phantom Zone. **Also, on that same piece of land, small dust devils can sometimes occur. *In the Chinese version of the game, Day 5 is replaced by a battle against Treasure Yeti. **This was changed to a normal level in the latest update. *This, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves and Lost City are the only worlds so far in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that do not introduce a plant that is a bean. *The lawn is filled with Ra Zombie and Tomb Raiser Zombie (Anubis) statues. *On the Player's house, there are some hieroglyphics representing a Sunflower producing a sun, a zombie walking, a Potato Mine, a Wall-nut, a Lawn Mower, a zombie's head, and a Potion Bottle. What's your favorite plant in Ancient Egypt? Bloomerang Cabbage-pult Iceberg Lettuce Grave Buster Twin Sunflower Bonk Choy Repeater ru:Древний Египет Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars areas Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU areas